dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Lois Lane (Earth-Two)
Real Name: Lois Lane-Kent Nicknames: "Mrs. Superman" Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases __TOC__ Status Occupation: Reporter for the Cleveland News; later for the Daily Star Legal Status: Lois Lane was a citizen of the United States with no criminal record. She maintained a criminal record on the island nation of San Monte, and was considered a wanted fugitive as early as 1938. Identity: Public Marital Status: Married Group Affiliation: Staff member of the Daily Star; Honorary associate member of the Justice Society of America of Earth 2 (as indicated in "America Verses the Justice Society 1-4") (1985) Base of Operations: Originally Cleveland, Ohio (non-canon); later Metropolis Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of Birth: Specific place of birth on classic Earth-Two unknown Place of Death: Metropolis on recreated Earth-Two Known Relatives: Kal-L (Clark Kent/Superman, husband, deceased); Samuel Lane (father) (presumed dead from old age prior to the destruction of Earth-2 in the Crisis); Lucille Lane Tompkins (sister) (presumed killed by the destruction of Earth-2 in the Crisis); George Tompkins (brother-in-law) (presumed killed by the destruction of Earth-2 in the Crisis); Susan Tompkins (niece) (presumed killed by the destruction of Earth-2 in the Crisis); Jor-L (father-in-law, deceased); Lora (mother-in-law, deceased); Kara Zor-L (cousin through marriage) First Appearance: Historic: Action Comics #1 Modern Appearance as member of Earth 2: Superman Family #187 (Jan 1978) Final Appearance: Infinite Crisis #5 Gravestone appears in Action Comics #839 History In the earliest Golden Age comics, Lois was featured as an aggressive, career-minded reporter for the Daily Star (the paper's name was changed to the Daily Planet in the early 1940s), who, after Clark Kent joined the paper and Superman debuted around the same time, found herself attracted to Superman, but displeased with her new journalistic competition in the form of Kent. Starting in the late 1940s or early 1950s comics, Lois began to suspect that Clark Kent was Superman, and started to make various attempts at uncovering his secret identity, all of which backfired (usually thanks to Superman's efforts). In the Golden Age comics, Lois also had a niece named Susie Tompkins, whose main trait was getting into trouble by telling exaggerated tall tales and fibs to adults. Susie's last appearance was in 1955; subsequent comics presented Lois' only sibling, Lucy, as single and childless. After DC instituted its multiverse system in the early 1960s for organizing its continuity, it was deemed that the Lois of the Golden Age comics (i.e., comics published from 1938 through the early 1950s) lived on the parallel world of "Earth-Two" versus the then-mainstream (Silver Age) universe of "Earth-One." In 1978's Action Comics #484, it was revealed that sometime in the 1950s, the Earth-Two Lois became infatuated with Clark Kent after the latter lost his memory of his superheroic identity (thanks to a spell cast by the old Justice Society of America enemy the Wizard), with the result of Clark acting more aggressive and extroverted. Clark and Lois began to date each other, and were soon married; however, during the honeymoon, Lois discovered that Clark was indeed Superman, and after recruiting the aid of the Wizard, restored Clark's memory. A series of stories in the 1970s and 1980s titled "Mr. and Mrs. Superman" presented the further adventures of the now-married Lois and Clark. During the Crisis on Infinite Earths miniseries, the Earth-Two Lois Lane was seen for the last time, as she, the Earth-Two Superman, and a version of Superboy from Earth-Prime are taken by Earth-Three's Alexander Luthor into a paradise-like dimension at the end of the story (after all the parallel Earths, including Earth-Two, had been eliminated in favor of just one Earth), after which this version of Lois was (seemingly) permanently discarded from DC's continuity. In 2005's Infinite Crisis miniseries, it was revealed that the Earth-Two Lois Lane, along with Superboy, Alexander Luthor and Superman, have been watching the events of the post-Crisis DC Universe from their pocket dimension. This version of Lois is frail, and dying from a mysterious illness. It is because of this that Kal-L is so driven to restoring his world. Characteristics Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Eye colour unknown Hair: Black Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: No permanent known superhuman powers. Occasionally over the course of her adventurous career, Lois would temporarily receive various superpowers but never maintained them, at one time even gaining all of her husband's powers due to an alien plant. Known Abilities: Lois Lane was a professional writer and was proficient in the fields of investigative journalism. Lois was very proficient in low level hand to hand combat during her youth and middle age mastering several forms of self defense including judo. Strength Level: In her prime, Lois Lane possessed the strength level of a woman her age, size and weight who engaged in moderate regular exercise. As she grew older, he strength level diminished with age. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * The character of Lois Lane was created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. Trivia * Jerry Siegel based a large portion of Lois Lane's personality on an earlier character named Sally Norris. Classic Comics Books * Science fiction author Philip José Farmer once posited in his fictional biography Doc Savage: His Apocalyptic Life that Lois Lane may have been a possible sister to Margo Lane, a major supporting character from the Shadow pulp series of novels. Although such a relationship would have placed Lois (and by extension Superman) into the continuity of Farmer's Wold Newton Universe, no such connection was ever established between the comic counterparts to these characters.Myths for the Modern Age; Win Scott Eckert, MonkeyBrain Books, 2005 Alternate Media As early as 1940, many people have contributed their voice or acting talents to the character of Lois Lane. *In the 1941 Fleisher Studios animated serials, The Adventures of Superman, actress Joan Alexander lent her voice to the role of Lois Lane. Lois functioned primarily as a plot device, as she was often the victim du jour of various mad scientists seeking to stake their claim on the world by kidnapping the Daily Planet's star reporter. Invariably, Superman would swoop in, rescue Lois, nab the villain and save the day. * In 1948, Noel Neill became the first actress to play the part of Lois Lane on screen. She initially starred opposite Kirky Alyn's formidable Man of Steel, in the Superman Saturday morning serials, and later reprised the role in season two of The Adventures of Superman opposite George Reeves. Noell also made a cameo appearance in the 1978 Superman movie as Lois Lane's mother, Ella. Noell has the distinction of not only playing the role of Lois Lane longer than any other actress, but also of being the only actress to play the part for two separate programs. Noel Neill made a cameo role in the 2006 feature film, Superman Returns as dying heiress Gertrude Vanderworth. She also appears as a guest speaker on the bonus features for the Adventures of Superman Season 2 DVD box-set. * Phyllis Coates played Lois Lane on The Adventures of Superman from 1952 until 1953. After leaving the program, the part was handed over to Lane veteren Noel Neill, as mentioned above. Although Coates was never endeared towards the role, she paid homage to the character by guest-starring as Lois Lane's mother on an episode of of the 1993 series, Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. * In 1966, Filmation produced The New Adventures of Superman an animated series by Filmation. Janet Waldo lent her voice to the role of Lois Lane. This version of Lois also made occasional appearances on the 1973 animated series SuperFriends. Like previous incarnations, this version of Lois became the target of many nefarious villains who would abduct her in the hopes of manipulating Superman. On the Superfriends, it was not uncommon for villains such as the Cheetah to disguise themselves as Lois in order to bait the heroes into a trap. * Arguably, the most famous thespian to wield a press pass is Margot Kidder. Margot brought a more aloof presence to the role of Lois Lane, starring in four feature-length films including, Superman, Superman II, Superman III and Superman IV: The Quest for Peace. Kidder's Lane distinguishes herself from all others, as hers is the only version of Lois Lane that smokes. Margot Kidder returned to the franchise in 2004 making several guest appearances on the WB series Smallville playing a character named Bridgette Crosby. * Actress Ginny McSwain provided the voice for Lois Lane in the 1988 Superman animated series by Ruby-Spears Productions. There was little distinction between this version of Lois and the one that appeared on The New Adventures of Superman. * In 1993, actress Teri Hatcher played the part of Lois Lane in the live-action television series, Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. The series focused less on action and heroism, and more on the budding relationship between Clark Kent and Lois Lane, allowing Hatcher's character to develop in ways that previous incarnations of the character never did. * In 1996 a new Superman animated series aired on the WB network. Cut from the same cloth as the Batman animated series, this program featured veteran voice actress Dana Delany in the role of Lois Lane. Delany has also provided her voice talents to characters in the afore mentioned Batman series, as well as the alternate future series, Batman Beyond. * In recent years, a younger Lois Lane has become a recurring character on the live-action WB series, Smallville. Erica Durance plays the part of the irascible Lois and enjoys nothing more than needling teenage Clark Kent into fits of nervousness. This version of Lois is a great departure from previous incarnations as she has no desire at all to pursue a field in journalism. Further, she is also the only version of Lois Lane who has not invariably fallen in love with Smallville's favorite son - Clark Kent. Ironically however, she did enjoy a brief romance with a blonde-haired swimmer named Arthur Curry. In the realm of comics, Arthur is more popularly known by the alias, Aquaman. * In 2006, actress Kate Bosworth continued the groundwork set forth by Margot Kidder by re-imagining the role for the film Superman Returns. Bosworth's Lane distinguishes herself from past efforts as she is the only version of Lois who has a child. Recommended Readings * Action Comics * Crisis on Infinite Earths * Infinite Crisis * Superman (Volume 1) * Superman Family Related Articles * Lois Lane (Earth-Two) appearances list External Links * Lois Lane article at Wikipedia * Lois Lane Index References ---- Category:Characters Category:American Category:Black Hair Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Golden Age Category:Good Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Copy Edit